


Cover Me in Your Love

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas," his voice cracks, and suddenly he's hyper aware of how close Castiel is, the warmth radiating off of him, the slide of his palms up Dean's shirt, fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans. "Let's just finish this hunt and then we can talk about this."<br/>"I don't want to talk, Dean, I think I'd like for you to fuck me."<br/>"It's really not the time to be getting horny, Cas."<br/>"You told me anytime was a good time."<br/>"Not in the middle of a damn hunt!" Dean whisper yells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received here. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean can't take it anymore, he's about to go insane. Castiel has been teasing him all day, and not in the same way Sam does in the slightest. It's not playful pranking or anything of the sort. No, it's Castiel grinding against him subtly whenever he has the chance, it's Cas making bedroom eyes at him from across the diner where they're eating. That makes Dean stutter out an apology to Sam, and Cas and him exchange hand jobs in the bathroom.

It's different when it's during down time, but during a hunt? That's a hell no from him.

As Dean cocks his gun, Castiel plasters himself to Dean's back, erection more than obvious. It makes his aim off, and the hunt is taking longer to complete because of it.

"Would you cut that out?" Dean whispers, and Castiel just looks at him with wide, falsely innocent eyes.

"Cut what out, Dean?" Cas rocks his hips forward, and Dean's breath hitches.

"Cas," his voice cracks, and suddenly he's hyper aware of how close Castiel is, the warmth radiating off of him, the slide of his palms up Dean's shirt, fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans. "Let's just finish this hunt and then we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk, Dean, I think I'd like for you to fuck me."

Dean groans.

"It's really not the time to be getting horny, Cas."

"You told me anytime was a good time."

"Not in the middle of a damn hunt!" Dean whisper yells.

Castiel relents and backs up.

When the group of vampires runs around the corner, they're instantly on the floor, eyes and fangs blasted right out of their heads.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean rounds on him.

"I can't wait."

In one moment Dean is standing behind a warehouse, and in the next he's being pinned to the wall of some random hotel room.

Castiel sucks hickies into the skin of Dean's neck, bruises he'll have to hide from Sam tomorrow.

Cas grabs under Dean's thighs, hands cupping his ass through the denim he's wearing.

His cock is fattening against his will. He'd like to know where he is, thank you very much, but Castiel's persistent mouth is something Dean'd never pass up on any given day.

Probably aided by his grace, Cas gets Dean's cock out through the slit in his boxers.

His pre-come doesn't slick Cas' grip nearly enough, and Cas makes Dean lick his palm before starting to move his hand again.

Dean gasps into his mouth. Cas was sucking on his tongue, but now all it is is sharing air.

Dean flips them so Cas is pinned against the wall instead of himself.

"Naked, now," Dean commands, and then suddenly both of them are, pressed against each other so close Dean can smell his own cologne on Castiel's bare skin.

Dean bites at Cas’ lips, enough to break the skin, and his hands press into Castiel’s sides so hard, he hopes there are bruises to match his own. Sometimes Cas will heal his bruises just to spite Dean, and he hopes this is not one of those times.

"Lube," Dean grunts. He's starting to sound like a caveman, sentences only one word long.

Castiel hands him a bottle, and then he's slicking up his fingers. Dean hoists Cas up the wall, spreading his legs and cheeks apart so he can get the prep done and over with.

" _Come on_ , Dean."

Dean wiggles a finger into Cas' hole, still open from earlier this morning, obviously not satisfying enough because Cas is moaning loud, cock leaking between the two of them.

This is still a brand new thing for the two of them, and, Dean thinks, it will never lose its luster.

"Show me your wings," Dean asks, and Castiel's eyes widen.

"Dean, I don't think I can --"

"Please?"

"You know how sensitive they are."

"Exactly."

Castiel stares deep into Dean's own eyes for a long while before they manifest. They're nothing more than shadows, but Dean can clearly see the joints and the general outline of them.

When Dean starts to rub where Castiel's wings meet his back, they flap and knock things off the nightstand.

"Ah! Dean!" Castiel cries out. “I’m ready, I am ready, Dean, I need you in me _now_ ,” Castiel begs, and Dean fits his hand between Cas’ legs. It’s true, he’s thoroughly prepped, probably finished by his grace. Dean coats his cock in lube from the bottle, and the he throws it to the side.

Castiel’s wings are twitching and fluttering under Dean’s hands, and when Dean slides into Cas, his cock spreading him nice and wide, he hears the ‘thunk’ of more things falling to the floor as the shadow of feathers and muscle beat the wall so hard it leaves dents.

Cas is still so tight, sucking Dean in, and it feels so good Dean’s toes curl into the carpet beneath his feet.

Dean shifts Castiel further up the wall, and then thrusts up. Cas throws his head back, eyes shut tight, breathing hard and moaning out each time he exhales, hissing through his teeth when he inhales.

Dean speeds up his thrusts so it’s good for the both of them, and he can tell he’s hitting Castiel’s prostate more often than not because his wings, while beautiful, are also becoming a hazard.

Dean grabs the base of them again to still Cas, and his eyes widen as he comes between them. He tightens his legs around Dean's waist, kisses Dean so hard they clash teeth.

Dean can’t see the wings very well, but he rakes through the feathers as best he can, rubbing at Castiel’s spine.

Dean’s reluctant to come inside of Cas, but when he starts begging for it, Dean kisses him as roughly as he can as he orgasms.

Cas’ blunt nails scrape down his back so deep Dean knows they’re leaving blood trails in their wake.

“Unnng,” Dean moans. His come drips down both of their thighs.

It’s all over Dean’s abdomen and his legs, his own come coating his cock. That makes him orgasm harder, and he grunts as he slumps.

Cas must be holding himself against the wall because Dean sure as hell isn’t. His arms are noodles and his knees are buckling. He can barely hold himself up let alone a fully grown angel.

“Dean, Dean, ah, please,” Cas says, and Dean gets a loose grip on his cock that tightens as he regains control over his brain and body.

Cas finishes off, and then he’s holding out two fingers to heal Dean.

“Don’t,” he says, shoving his hand away. “I want to remember this.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“So are you.”

Cas wipes the blood from his lip, and heals it.

However, the bruises forming on his hips, his stomach, his legs, the hickies on his neck, he doesn’t heal. That makes Dean’s cock twitch where it’s still inside of him.

He pulls out, and they both wince.

Cas claws at his shoulders, pulling him back in.

“Just,” he breathes, panting as he’s filled again, “stay like this for a minute.”

Dean nods, swallowing hard. He inhales through his nose and out through his mouth until his breathing and heart rate are back to normal.

Cas looks very satisfied with himself as he rocks down on Dean's dick.

There's someone knocking at the door, and they both freeze.

“This is the hotel manager, my name is Jerry, and I’ve had five separate complaints about your room. If you keep the sound down I’ll let you stay, but if you can’t I’m going to have to ask you to vacate," he calls through the wood.

The scene spins, and then they’re in a darkened room.

Dean’s hard again, and it’s better because they’re on a squishy bed now, probably memory foam.

He pins Castiel to it, his wings still knocking things over, and Dean laughs quietly.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispers, and he kisses him.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

As it turns out, more than just those two motel rooms get trashed because of Castiel’s wings and their combined unsatisfied libidos.

Dean hopes that it happens again because it’s too much fun, especially the look on Cas’ face when he comes, that’s probably the best part of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
